Dexter Comics
DEXTER Comics is a comic book miniseries. They were written by the Dexter Novels author Jeff Lindsay, published by MARVEL. The series takes place within the novels' universe, rather than the Showtime series ''DEXTER''. The first issue was expected to release on October 3rd, 2012 shortly after the premiere of Season Seven of the television series.dexter daily However, it was pushed back to 2013 for unspecified reasons by the publisher. dexterdaily They were finally released on June 2013. All issues have a standard price of $3.99, however the price may vary depending which method of purchasing is used by the customer (print, digital, or from an online third party). Release Information * Writer: Jeff Lindsay * Artist: Dalibor Talajic * Colors: Mike Del Mundoq First Volume * Dexter: Issue 1 * Dexter: Issue 2 * Dexter: Issue 3 * Dexter: Issue 4 * Dexter: Issue 5 Second Volume * Dexter: Down Under Issue 1 * Dexter: Down Under Issue 2 * Dexter: Down Under Issue 3 * Dexter: Down Under Issue 4 * Dexter: Down Under Issue 5 Quote * "Marvel Comics has always been a place where I felt at home. It has been a very important part of my life, and has always been a wellspring of creative and relevant ideas. I feel like I'm coming home. It is a huge thrill for me to bring 'Dexter' into this very special pantheon." - Jeff Lindsay in USA Today Storyline It takes place within the universe of the Dexter Novels. It manages to follow both the exploits of Dexter Morgan prior to and during ''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'' and in the subsequent books to follow. First Volume The gist of the of the story is as following: A murder comes to the attention of Dexter Morgan and it is linked to a philanthropist group in Miami. Is that just a coincidence or are there extended roots? On top of that, there are some unsettled accounts between the head of the group and Dexter in the past. "Dexter Morgan is not just an above-average forensic blood spatter expert. He’s also Miami’s friendly neighborhood crime-fighting serial killer! But Dexter’s “killing” streak gets put on hold, as he find himself trapped in a sticky situation – his high school reunion! The Skid Row Slasher, Miami’s newest serial killer, is racking up quite the body count. The rookie is giving good ol’ Dexter a run for his money. And Dexter’s problems are only beginning to multiply as his Dark Passenger, Dexter’s inner voice, screams for a little murderous fun to feed the need!" zimbio According to the pre-order page, Issue 1 is one of 5 suggests that the storyline above is a self-contained arc within a miniseries rather than a branching serial. Second Volume Dexter returns in a blood-soaked Australian adventure. When Dexter travels Down Under on the trail of a new murderer, he quickly learns that sharks aren't Australia's only deadly predator. Who is setting up illegal hunting safaris in the Outback, and are they targeting more than big game? Dexter investigates as only he can, but soon discovers that he isn't the hunter - he's the prey! Dexter becomes trapped in a private preserve where humans are in the crosshairs. Main Characters *Dexter Morgan - The title character, the comics will cover his life in one way or the other. The Dexter Morgan portrayed in Lindsay's universe is a serial killer that moonlights as a forensic blood spatter analyst working for the Miami Metro Homicide Department. *Deborah Morgan - Adoptive-sister to Dexter Morgan, she was raised alongside her brother by Harry Morgan (a police officer working for Miami P.D.) and grew up to join law enforcement herself. In Lindsay's universe, she finds out the truth about Dexter by the end of the first novel and grows to accept it over the course of subsequent entries in the series. *Harry Morgan - Adoptive-father to Dexter Morgan and biological father to Deborah Morgan. Only appears in Flashbacks on the first five issue volume. *Rita Morgan - The girlfriend (and later wife) of Dexter Morgan. In Lindsay's universe, she has two children of her own that Dexter raises and the two have a daughter by the name of Lily Anne Morgan. Antagonists *Steve Gonzalez - Old High School nemesis of Dexter and the owner of the New Hope Foundation. While, in Deborah's eyes, he is innocent of all charges for the murder of Arthur Bleek, Dexter's Dark Passenger believes otherwise. * Bruce Grigsby - Billionaire, philanthropist with an urge to hunt and kill immigrants on Australian soil. Other Characters *Deveaux - Former Tonton Macoute and current member of the New Hope Foundation, he rapidly becomes the main suspect of Arthur Bleek's murder. *Arthur Bleek *Astor Bennett *Cody Bennett *Billy *Bronski *Captain Gower *Captain Matthews *Judge Graham *Mar Dorado worker *Mr. Bartlett *Mustached Victim *Octavio *Shawna Wiggs Locations * Mar Dorado * New Hope Foundation * Coconut Grove High School * Miami-Dade Police HQ * Steve Gonzalez's Penthouse Unreleased Characters *The Skid Row Slasher - A new serial killer in town responsible for a rapidly growing body count, he is the former main antagonist for the first issue. As the original storyline was dropped, he plays no role on the updated story for the comics. Unmentioned Characters The following characters did not appeared within the comics. *Brian - Biological brother to Dexter Morgan and the serial killer known as the Tamiami Slasher in the novel ''Darkly Dreaming Dexter''. He closely resembles his younger brother, minus being slightly taller with darker hair and a paler complexion. In Lindsay's universe he is not killed by his brother following the revelation near the end of the first book and later becomes a recurring character within the later books. *Albert Doakes - Sergeant in Miami Metro Homicide and antagonist to Dexter Morgan. Referred to as Sergeant James Doakes in the television series, Albert shares the same personality and role as his counterpart however with a far different storyline in Lindsay's universe. Covers Main article: Cover gallery Reception Dexter comics received mixed to negative reviews. While Dalibor Talajic received praise for his artwork, a major complaint was that the comics failed to adapt the main character in the way the TV series had done. Some also felt that the source content could not be effectively conveyed in a Marvel comic due to removal of some mature elements. Gallery Deborah captured.jpg Feds2.jpg Dexter visits villain.png Down under villain.png Bruce smile.jpg Wiggs arrives.png Dexter enjoying.png Wiggs and dexter go to bloke.png Dark passenger tourist killer.png Savage australia.jpg DexterMorganComics1.png DexterKillComics1.png DarkPassengerComics1.png References Category:Dexter Comic Issues Category:Indexter Category:Comics